Teenage Dream
by C. Shannon
Summary: Kurt goes to see his favorite band, The Warblers, at a bar.  He finds Blaine looking at him and wonders.    Blaine sees a boy out in the audience and is distracted throughout his entire set.  Boyband!Blaine and Fanboy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream: Chapter 1 **

**Kurt: **

As Kurt walked into the bar he thought "This is going to be the best night of my life." And internally squealing at the fact that he was in the same building as The Warblers. _ The Warblers. _ Only the sexiest and most talented boy band since The Backstreet Boys. Quickly and silently he made his way up to the stage. Everyone else was hanging around the bar and tables since the concert didn't start for half an hour but, Kurt needed to be in the front row. He needed to be close to Blaine, their lead singer. Kurt had only the biggest fan boy crush on Blaine. Blaine was everything that Kurt looked for in a man: talented,attractive,sexy, and kind hearted. While he waited he thought about the meet and greets after the show and actually squealed. Everyone in the bar looked at him with confused faces. For the next thirty minutes Kurt attempted to stay sane as a crowd gathered around the stage. The clock ticking away until there were only five minutes until show time.

**Blaine:**

Blaine nervously tuned his guitar backstage knowing that show time was drawing nearer and nearer. For some reason he still got nervous before each show, though he has played about 200 since The Warblers formed two years ago. Their first song was going to be an acoustic cover of Teenage Dream. It was Blaine's favorite; therefore it usually landed the spot of opening their concerts.

"Hey man, almost ready?" Jeff asked walking up behind him. He was wearing the usual jeans and the Warbler T-shirt; that looked like a blue and red blazer.

"Uh yeah, the guys know we're doin' Teenage Dream first right?" Blaine said putting his guitar and strumming out a few chords to test his tuning.

"Dude, we always do it first the guys know." Jeff laughed and walked away leaving Blaine alone to prepare himself.

"Two minutes till show time. Okay I can do this. Of course I can I've done tons. Alright, now go get the guys." Blaine frequently talked to himself. It was a good way to remind himself of what he needed to do and pep talks were kind of his thing anyway. He walked further backstage to find the Warblers and do their usual thirty second pep talk before the show.

**Kurt: **

"The show has got to be starting soon. Oh my god Blaine is right behind those curtains. Alright calm down, these people already think you're strange." Kurt thought nervously. He pulled out his iPhone to check the time and saw a text from his Dad.

"_Are you alright? Text me if you need to leave early. When will you be home again?" _ The text read. Typical for Kurt's dad, always worried.

"_Yes Dad I'm fine. I'll be home before 11:45. Calm down." _ Kurt quickly replied and slipped his phone back in his coat pocket. He looked down at his shoes and remembered how happy he was with his outfit. He spent weeks picking it out; making sure it was the right combination of casual and classy. He was wearing his tightest dark wash jeans, black motorcycle boots, a white button down, and his favorite D&G overcoat. He checked his phone one more time, the screen flashed 8:57, three minutes until the concert. Then, he saw Blaine's face peek out from behind the curtain and he looked around the room then down at Kurt.

"Oh my fucking god. He looked at me. He did look at me right? I mean I could feel his eyes meet mine. Holy shit, Blaine Warbler just looked at me. _Me." _ Kurt thought over the moment internally. He squealed and tried to contain his fan boying. "The most amazing man ever just looked at me." He thought one more time before he started hearing the usual schpeal that the owners gave before the concert started.

**Blaine: **

Blaine pulled his back in the curtain and took a deep breath. The boy took his breath away. His hair, his coat, his jeans were so perfect; Blaine had no idea someone like that existed. In the backround he could hear the bar manager speaking "Please do not offer the performers drinks and stay on the ground, anyone who attempts to jump onstage will be escorted out without refund."

"Alright Blaine, the curtains opening in thirty second be ready!" said The Warblers stage manager Anthony. But how could Blaine perform their set now? He could barely catch his breath. But the curtains were opening and that face was staring up at him. Blaine turned around and gave the Warblers a nod to begin as he started playing the intro to Teenage Dream.

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." _

Before Blaine knew it, the concert was over and they were walking back stage. In one hour was the meet and greet. He hoped the silver coat boy would be there. Blaine wanted to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream: Chapter 2 **

**Blaine: **

After the show Blaine changed into his favorite jeans and a fresh blue polo. He pulled on his coat and a scarf before going to find the guys. It was almost time for the meet and greet outside the bar. As he grabbed his bag and turned off the light to the little dressing room he couldn't help but the think about the boy in the silver coat and, pray to whatever greater power there was that he would get to see him again. The ratty old curtains were closed so he walked across the stage to doors that lead to a small room in the back. When he walked in he could hear his fellow Warblers conversing amongst themselves.

"You guys ready for the meet and greet?" Blaine asked closing the door behind him. Everyone muttered a tired yes, obviously not too psyched for the meeting. "Come on guys! This'll be fun, we get to meet all our fans!" He encouraged in an attempt to get everyone moving. He wanted to get there a little early so he could check out who was inline.

"It's fucking _freezing _outside Blaine" Jeff pointed out "I would be a little more excited if I didn't have to sign stuff while my hands are freezing" slouching a little more into the couch.

"What about the fans? They've been waiting out there forever in the cold. Well I'm still going if you guys aren't. You guys can chill here if you're that beat." He said crossing his arms.

"Sounds good to me." He heard someone say.

"Alright. Well I'll see you in an hour." He said angrily walking out the same door he came.

**Kurt:**

Kurt crossed his arms in an attempt to raise his body temperature just a little bit. He looked around and saw people with hand warmers and cups of coffee. Briefly, he considered going across the street to get a coffee but then, he heard the door behind him open. He quickly whipped and saw Blaine walk out. His jaw dropped and he froze. He looked right at him and gave a half smile. Blaine Warbler looked at him. There was no denying it this time he looked _right_ at him. Just the memory of Blaine's smile warmed him up enough to abandon the idea of coffee all together. Kurt paitiently waited until there were only two people in front of him. He jumped up an down a few times, he was in such a daze he didn't even know if it was because he was cold or because his brain was overflowing with so many thoughts.

**Blaine: **

"Hi Sweetie, you want me to sign this?" Blaine found himself saying the same thing over and over again to every fan. All the faces and names started blurring together after awhile. He looked over and saw that someone had brought him a cup of coffee. He took a long sip before looking around and giving his assistant a thank you nod. Blaine looked back up and saw the boy in the silver coat standing in front of the table.

"Uh hi" said the boy blushing a little and holding out a copy of the Warblers newest album

"Hey, what's your name?" Blaine asked the boy politely. He himself must have been blushing, the boy was so breathtaking and his voice was like an angels.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt spit out nervously

"Beautiful name-"Blaine said catching himself before he got to cheesy. He felt his heart flutter and his brain fog up. Blaine saw Kurt blush a little as Blaine finished autographing his CD. "Hey actually, we've been looking for someone for latest music video, you think you'd be up for it?" he asked him apprehensively and happy that he had managed to come up with a cohesive sentence

"Yes! That would be so awesome." Kurt squealed a little

"Awesome, here's the address" Blaine said writing the address on a post it "Could you be there tomorrow say 10 am?" he asked getting internally excited. He mentally planned what he would wear to set the next day and couldn't wait to go home now.

"Of course. Should I wear anything special?" The other boy asked beyond excited almost full out jumping with joy.

"Something similar to what you're wearing now is fine. And definitely that jacket, its amazing." Blaine answered with one of the biggest smiles he had ever given. He looked into Kurt's blue eyes and knew he had made the right choice for their music video. And hey, maybe he could get a coffee date or few out of it too.

"Alright, awesome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said folding the note and putting in his coat pocket.

"Yup! See you Kurt!" Blaine said getting up to shake Kurt's hand before being whisked away by his team into a taxi.

**Kurt:**

Kurt climbed the stairs to his apartment with more excitement then he had felt in weeks, and it was eleven forty at night. He still couldn't believe he would be in a Warbler's music video. When he left the apartment earlier tonight he knew it was going to be a great night but he could have never imagined the results being this, for lack of a better word, favorable. Kurt sprinted up the final flight of stairs and burst through the door after unlocking it.

"I'm guessing someone had a good time at their concert" Burt said with a chuckle from his seat on the couch. He had his arm around Carole as they were watching the eleven o'clock news.

"Good?" Kurt said as he peeled of his coat and hung it neatly in the small coat closet "Blaine, the lead singer of the Warblers asked me to be in their music video!" He set down his bag on the kitchen table and grabbed a glass filling it with iced tea. Almost knocking over the pile of dished in the sink in his excitement.

"Honey that's great!" Carole exclaimed jumping off the couch and pulling Kurt into one of her world famous hugs.

"What's going on?" Finn said groggily walking out of his room. There were keyboard marks on his face, he fell asleep doing is homework once again.

"Well your brother here is going to be in the latest Warblers music video." Burt said moving into the kitchen to hug his son.

"Oh my god really Kurt? That's so awesome!" he said patting his brother on the back and pouring his own glass of tea.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Burt announced walking to coat closet and grabbing a jacket.

"Oh god, no dad." Kurt said looking away in embarrassment, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU THE FIRST HUMMEL-HUDSON LATE NIGHT ICE CREAM TRIP!" Burt announced in his booming news caster voice. Carole burst into laughter while Finn ran to his room to grab his phone before dashing out the door after Burt. Carole held the door open and waited as Kurt grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door with a secret smile. He couldn't help but think back to earlier when Blaine had winked at him and happily skipped down the three flights of stairs to the car.


End file.
